Bleach College
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: I go into the bleach world again but this time...WE GO TO COLLEGE! WHOO! XD lol so yeah...R&R please
1. Chapter 1 Uryu

Bleach College

Ahhh...Getting away from home finally. There couldn't be anything better. "Onii-chan!" Yuzu called from downstairs. "Yes Yuzu?" I called back putting my hair in a ponytail. "Nii-sama wants to talk to you." She said. I sighed. Being a middle child really sucks. I walked to Ichigo's room. "What do you want lazy person?" I asked. "Well Lira...That's nice...But I do have some news you won't like..." He said turning to face me. "What? You finally decided to come out and say you're gay?" I asked smirking. He glared. "No. I'm going to the same place as you. Not what I wanted..." He grumbled turning his back to me. I stood there frozen. "But...There's no way you could be going to the same school...No!" I nearly yelled. Being a girl, I wanted to be away from my brother, my sisters and my dad for quite some time...No go to the same school as my good for nothing brother. I mean sure. We're both substitute soul reapers but still! I didn't want to be even a few feet away from him. "Yeah...Well get used to it. Either go to the school or choose another one that you go accepted in." Ichigo said a smirk in his voice. "Oh you think you're going to be so bad and try to win this around. Well here's news for you. I'm going. So you'll have to deal with it." I said and walked out of the house to go for a walk. Not a few minutes after leaving, did someone call my name. "Lira! I've been looking for you all over the place!" Uryu called running up to walk beside me. "Hey Uryu...I thought you didn't like me because I was a soul reaper." I said a little confused looking at him for a minute. "Well...After going to the soul society and saving Rukia...I got a little soft spot for you. But don't tell anyone. If Ichigo found out he would use you to get to me...Not something I want to happen. But I wanted to come talk to you because I recently found out that I'm going to the same school as you." Uryu said brightly. I sighed. "Yeah...Ichigo is going to that same school with us." I sulked. Uryu groaned. I nodded. "Yeah I didn't want him to go either. I wanted to get away from family. Not have someone come with me." I sighed turning to go to the park. "Well we'll just have to make the most out of it. Act like he's not even there. It helps me." Uryu grinned. I smiled sitting on a swing. He sat in the other. "You know, you aren't like other soul reapers. Other soul reapers would try to fight me on the spot. But you...You're something different." He said looking at me. "Well what can I say? I only fight if I have to. I won't fight if it's not necessary." I explained swinging a little. "True...True...I guess that's one of the things I like most about you." I smiled even more swinging faster. "Uryu...Why are you so sweet to her but not me?" Ichigo yelled from the park entrance. "And the peaceful walk turns into a disaster." I grumbled. Uryu sighed. "I'm nicer to Lira than you because you're a jerk and want to always fight and you never think your strategy through." Uryu replied calmly. I laughed. "Oh shut up Lira. Just because you fight smarter than me doesn't mean he actually like you." Ichigo growled. "Really? Because I do like her more than any soul reaper." Uryu smirked. Ichigo growled more stalking off. "Well...He's not in a very bright mood today is he?" I stated laughing a bit. "Come on. There's a place I want to take you before we have to go pack." Uryu said holding his hand out to me. I took his hand and let him lead me to where ever he was going to take me. We stopped in front of a lake with a blanket and food set out. "You had this planned didn't you...?" I asked looking at the little romantic scene. "To be honest...I did...I just wanted to...You know..." He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. "You wanted to ask me on a date right?" I supplied for him. He nodded blushing a little. I giggled. "Uryu..You're so sweet." I said and hugged him. He hugged me back resting his head gently on mine. "I thought you would have been angry..." He said quietly. "Why would I? This is the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me. Thank you Uryu...So much." I replied looking up at him. He started to lean in closer. I closed my eyes leaning too. "Lira...you don't...mind do you?" He asked only a few centimeters from my lips. "Please...Do." I said quietly. He lightly pressed his lips against mine. I sighed pulling him a little closer. To my dismay, he pulled back before I was ready for him to. I pouted a little. "Issue Lira?" Uryu asked raising an eyebrow. "You pulled back before I wanted you to. Oh well." I said pulling away from him and sitting on the blanket. It was his turn to pout sitting next to me. I giggled. "Just think, we're going to the same school...So therefore we can start dating when the school year starts." I said.

**AN: SOOO! yes I do have another story thing now. REVIEW! if you don't review...I will send hollows to your house XD lol jk...but seriously...review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Off we go

**AN: so thank you vErY wEll tHeN for reviewing. Also...i will try to update fast...school and therapy will be taking up most of my time but I will work on my story as much as i can ^^**

"Onii-chan!" Karin and Yuzu both shouted from down stairs. I groaned and sat up. I had the weirdest dream that I went on a date with Uryu Ishida **(XD yes it was a dream...and no i didn't plan on telling you in the first chapter)** "What is it you two?" I finally shouted back. "Breakfast is ready and you need to get ready to leave with Ichigo!" Karin said. I sighed getting out of bed and getting dressed then doing my hair. I've been waiting for this day for a while...but not leaving with Ichigo of course...Just being able to leave the house and see the world for once without my annoying dad..."Hey...Lira are you ready yet? I'll leave without you." Ichigo said knocking on my door. I opened the door carrying my stuff. "Of course I'm ready. Not like I'm going to let you beat me to the school." I replied heading downstairs. Dad had already left the house to the clinic so that just left the two younger sisters to say good bye to. "I can't believe you two are going...I'll miss you both." Yuzu said hugging us both. "Yeah...I'll miss you both too..." Karin said not even moving to hug us. "We'll miss you guys as well...Tell dad we'll write and come visit on the holidays." Ichigo said walking out of the house. "Umm...What he said." I said quickly walking out after him. "Well what a nice surprise...Two soul reapers heading to college without me." A girl said from behind us. We both turned and our jaws nearly hit the ground. "Rukia...What are you doing here?" I asked since I was the one to recover faster than Ichigo. "Well I was sent to keep an eye on you two...And for a good reason. You two are being targeted by Aizen right now and they wanted me to come and help protect you. Even though you guys can protect yourselves but still. The soul society is really strict when it comes to gaurding good fighters. Plus...Uryu's going to be there and I wanted to talk to him in helping me with my mission. Though I doubt he will help me." Rukia explained poking Ichigo. "Hmm...Seems like Aizen wants us for different reasons though...Am I right?" I asked starting to get on the bus that was taking us to the airport. "You're right...Aizen wants you because he wants you to be his queen and he wants Ichigo because he's a good fighter..." She replied sitting next to me. Ichigo sat next to us. "He won't get either of us because I won't allow it. I mean yeah he can Lira and I would be happy but she's my sister and yes I still love her...But Aizen should take her anyways..." Ichigo said adding the last part so only I could hear. "Agreed with you there Ichigo." Rukia said leaning against the seat. "What's your take on all this Lira?" Ichigo asked me. "Well...I wouldn't mind being beside Aizen...He is cute...It's just the whole evil thing about him. That's the one thing I don't like. I wouldn't mind if he took you though Ichigo. That's the only thing that I wish would happen." I explain starting to read the book I brought with me. Ichigo huffed and Rukia laughed. Rukia sighed. "Is something wrong Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "Well to be honest, I didn't think I would be seeing you guys like this...I didn't want to be on a mission to protect you. I just wanted to see you but...I guess seeing you comes in a mission form." Rukia sighed again. "Just think about it this way. Nothing bad will happen so it's like you're seeing us off of a mission and it's just regular." I said looking at her from the corner of my eye. "You don't knowe nothing will happen Lira...You just found out about this." Ichigo said his eyes narrowing slightly. "Ichigo...In all the years that we have lived together, haven't you noticed that when I said something wouldn't or would happen...It never or did happen?" I asked looking at him fully. "True...But how can you be really sure that nothing will happen?" He asked. "Well...He'll send one or two of his hench men but they'll easily be defeated and they'll retreat. After that, nothing out of the oridnary will happen. It's mainly us just hanging out and partying mostly." I explained grinning. "...I knew something like that was gonna enter your mind." He grumbled. "Oh come on Ichigo. It actually sounds like fun the way Lira put it. So why not be so uptight and let loose a little? I mean come on. You're always no fun." Rukia said grinning with me. "Fine. But don't blame me if you guys fail because you never got sleep the night before." He finally said. I giggled. After our little conversation, we did sperate things. Rukia was doing something on her soul pager, Ichigo was staring out the window looking bored and I was reading becase that was the only thing that I could do at the moment.

The bus stopped one last time to pick up the last person. I gapped at who it was. It was none other than the most weird and creepy former captain...Gin Ichimaru. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo,Rukia and I all said in unision. "Well is that a way to greet a former captain?" Gin asked picking Rukia up, moving her and sitting next to me. I almost wanted to hug him and shrink back in fear for what he might do. "Ichimaru what are you doing here?" I asked as loud as my voice would go. "I'm here simply because Aizen go tired of me and through me out of Heuco Mundo...So when I heard that you and Ichigo were going to college, I thought I might try it and see what happens. Don't worry. I can assure you that nothing will happen and that I am lieing...If I was then Aizen wouldn't have gotten rid of me." Gin explained for once not smiling. "Ichimaru...If you go behind your word-" Ichigo started. "You can kill me if I go back on my word." Gin interrupted him. Ichigo blinked surprised. "Well...He really has changed...Enough for him to actually say that someone could actually kill him." Rukia whispered to Ichigo. He nodded in agreement. I sighed and went back to reading while we headed for the airport finally.

About 3 or 4 hours later, we were on the plane and heading to our college. I was sitting next to Gin (again), Ichigo and Rukia across the isle. "You know I would have sat next to him if he didn't insist on sitting beside you." Rukia said turning to face me. I shrugged. "It's fine. It's not like he's going to kill me or anything so I'm not worried about it at all." I replied getting on my laptop. I logged on to TinierMe and signed in seeing if anyone was on...To my dismay, no one was on so I singed off going to go check my mail.

**Ellie**

_**Me**_

**Hey dude...It's been a while since the last time we talked. What's up?**

_**Nothing much. Heading off to college is all. Sitting next to Gin. :P not really that happy if you ask me...**_

**I thought Gin was with Aizen...Guess he rebelled or something...Hey I'm also heading to where you are so if you want to mee up let me know.**

_**That would be great. As soon as the plane lands I'll text you and let you know where I'm staying at.**_

**...You're on a plane...right now?**

_**Yeah why...?**_

**DUDE SO AM I! **

_**No way...Flight 320?**_

**O.O yes!**

_**O.O dude! You should so come look for me!**_

**Wait...Is that you typing behind me...?**

_**Are you in front of me...?**_

The person in front of me turned around. I nearly squealed with joy. "ELLIE!" I said. "LIRA!" She said back a big smile on both our faces. "I didn't know you were going to the same school _and_ be on the same flight as me." Ellie said looking at Gin with a weird face. "Same goes to you. I should have logged on a few days ago and found out...I could have been sitting next to you instead of fox face over here." I replied pointing to Gin. "Hey...I thought you liked me." He said in a fake hurt voice. "I do...Just not at this moment." I stated.

When the plane landed, the five us went different ways. Rukia and Ichigo one way, me, Ellie and Gin the other. Gin was being a stalker at that time...

**AN: REVIEW! I'm not sure how long this one is compared to the other. The first chapter might be a little shorter...if it is...I'M SORRY! my brain wasn't working seeming how late it was **


	3. Chapter 3 Exploring

**AN: Ok so here is chapter 3. I've had a lot more time than what I thought I would have so here is what my brain has thought of recently. Oh and also...Disclaimer for all chapters since I forgot to do it in chapter one. I do not own the characters. I own lira...But that's it...Nothing more XD ok so on to the story**

"So what are we gonna do today?" Ellie asked hooking her arm with mine. "Not sure. I thought we could go look around and get used to the place before going to the college to get checked in." I replied looking longingly at a food store. Gin laughed. "Maybe some food would in order first." He said dragging the both of us to the store I was looking at. "GIN! What about me? Don't I get a choice in this?" Ellie huffed refusing to be dragged any farther. "...You're right...What would you like Ellie?" He asked while I snuck inside got some food and returned. "Not sure...I'll wait until I'm actually hungry to decide." She replied starting to walk another way. I followed her. "Thanks for distracting him." I laughed sipping the drink I got. "No problem. I'm sure you wanted what you wanted and not what Gin was gonna get for you." She said with a slight shrug. "So true...Their food is amazing though and I think you would like it but what do you want?" I said looking at her. "Well Burger King sounds good so I think we should head there." She said looking at her phone to pull up a map. "I think we should try to ditch Gin." She whispered quietly noticing that he had started to follow us again. "Yeah...Good idea." I agreed quietly. "Hey Gin. I have an idea. Go to a store that you think I would like and buy something that's me." I said louder looking over my shoulder. He smiled. (Well smiled more since he's always smiling). "Alright." He took off in a different direction and we took off running for somewhere he wouldn't find us. Sadly, we ran into Mr.I-can't-control-my-spiritual-pressure and Miss. I-bunnies-wish-I-could-draw. **(AN: I know I'm mean...I really do like Rukia though ^_^) **"Hey...What's wrong with you two?" Ichigo asked looking at the two of us panting. "We...made...a...run...from...Gin." I said between pants. Ellie nodded panting too hard to say anything. Rukia laughed. "You do know he'll find you right? Your guys' spiritual pressure is near Ichigo's level therefore making it harder to hide." Rukia pointed out. "Pssh. I can hide mine and Ellie can hide hers. So we're good." I said hiding mine while Ellie hid hers. We smirked at them. "You have to teach me how to do that!" Ichigo said getting on his knees. "I will...When I feel like it." I laughed walking off with Ellie. "You're mean to your brother." Ellie giggled. "Pssh. Like I care. Not my fault he can't figure something as simple as that out." I scoffed finally finishing my food. She shook her head. "It took me months before I learned how to hide it." She said sadly. "It only took me a few weeks. I learned it from Shuuhei and he said that he would help me. I have his soul pager number in my cell phone too. If you wanted help you could have told me and I would have given you his number and therefore you would have learned faster." I said. "Yeah. I still need practice because I'm about to lose control over it." She huffed struggling to keep her spiritual pressure down. I quickly got my phone out and hit speed dial.

**Shuuhei**

**Me**

**Hello?**

**Hey Shuuhei...It's me Lira. **

**Oh hey Lira...What's up?**

**Think you could come to where I am and help a friend with controlling her spiritual pressure more?**

**Yeah. I'll be there in a few.**

***Huffs* You and your way of travailing**

***Laughs* See you in a bit *click***

I stared at the phone in shock. "He...Hung up on me! That jerk!" I yelled at the phone. Ellie laughed. "I'm sure he has a good reason for hanging up like that on you." She said smiling at me. I huffed again putting my phone away. "He better. Because if he doesn't, I'm killing him with my bear hands. No zompactou needed." I replied scowling. "Scowl too much and you'll turn into Ichigo." Ellie said. I laughed. "Good point." I agreed.

We walked for about 6 hours before we met up with Shuuhei at a park. "'Bout time you got here after hanging up on me!" I said angrily. "Hehe...Sorry about that...I was in a hurry to see you again. Plus it's been a while since I could teach someone." He replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Still! You hung up on me!" I huffed turning my back to him. "Aww come on. How can I make it up to you?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I leaned back against him no tthinking. He chuckled. "Looks like I already did." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I leaned away from him. "You know how to make it up to me Shuuhei." I said refusing to lean against him again. He turned me around so I was facing him and kissed me lightly. I sighed giving in and leaning against him while kissing back. He smiled and pulled away so his lips were only a few meters above mine. "Better?" He asked rubbing my back lightly. "Better." I said quietly gently kissing him then pulling away. He pouted. "Later. When we're alone OK?" I said pulling completely away from him. "Fine but you better keep your promise this time Lira. Last time sucked..." He said pouting. I smirked. "Hey not my fault I had things to do and I had to leave you nearly naked on my bed." I said innocently. "You left him nearly naked on your bed? Really? How could you?" Ellie asked trying to hold back her laughter. "Of course. I had things to do and I had to leave him like that...It's not like I wanted to...I wanted to do something..." I grumbled looking at the ground. "What did you want to do?" Shuuhei asked titling my face up. "Like I'll tell you. That's between me, myself and I for right now." I replied pulling away and smirking evilly. He pouted. "Well anyways...Can we please get to what we called you here for?" Ellie asked poking his arm. "Yeah...Come with me. I'll help you with it." He said walking towards an abandoned building. "Ah...I finally foudn you guys...I've been looking for you all over the place. I couldn't trace your spiritual pressure until now...Which I flashed stepped to." Gin said from behind us. "Gin...What are you doing here? I thought Aizen wanted you for only himself." Shuuhei said staring at Gin surprised. "I'll explain later...Right now I want Lira to try this on. It looked cute." Gin replied holding up a mini skirt with a tank top and and a cute belt. " ...Gin...How'd you find that? I've always wanted an outfit like that." I asked taking the clothes and looking at them. "Well i went to this store called hot topic and I found it and thought it would fit you and your personality." He explained. I smiled. "Well when we get to our dorm later, I'll try it on." I said placing the clothes in my bag.

**AN: Chapter three done. Review ^_^ and Sajintnm I think or something with Sajin, Thank you for reviewing. Reviews make me happy and help me write...Also if you have any ideas, review them.**


	4. AN of AWESOMENESS

HEY PEEPS!

I'm back. Sorry I have not updated in AGES! I've had so much going on in my life. School started up and Like I've had so many ideas that I just can't think straight! I will be posting more anime stuffs and book related stuffs compared to twilight but I will update my twilight stories as I see fit. Manly 'cause I lost everything I had for them TT_TT that's the depressing part. OH WELL! Enjoy what I post give me feedback and yes I will be making Yaois, some hentais, NO YURIS. I'll take requests on stories and characters and hope to get plenty of reviews. I will also space out my typing which I didn't do in the past. Sorry if I gave you a migraine! Anyways… there will be many German stuffs in these stories as I am taking German in high school. Ciao! (Reviews are greatly appreciated)


End file.
